The present invention relates to suction and/or irrigation devices designed to deliver irrigation fluids to a surgical site and to evacuate blood, tissue debris, and smoke from the surgical site and more particularly, surgical probes arranged to be attached to suction and/or irrigation devices for use in laparoscopic surgery.
Various electrosurgical probes can be provided with various suction irrigation hand piece. Various electrosurgical probes and/or hand pieces often include complex components and the arrangement thereof that reduce or hinder the assembly or manufacturability of the probes and/or hand pieces. Furthermore, such probes and/or hand pieces provide areas or regions within such devices to trap harmful bacteria, tissue or other bodily byproducts, agents or contaminants that effect the overall operation of such devices and/or the reusability of such devices. Reusability of such devices often reduces the overall or lifetime cost of such devices. However, if poorly assembled or manufactured probes and/or hand pieces due to complex components or arrangement of such components can reduce the reusability of such devices either via the complexity of repair, the inability to appropriately sterilize such devices or increased likelihood of damage or inoperability of such device due to trapped contaminants.